Falling
by HufflepuffandProud13
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy learns of a terrible secret kept hidden from everyone? What makes Draco so desperate that he goes to Harry Potter for help? Trigger Warning
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – **Any and all recognizable characters or plot is the work and property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N - **This is my very first fanfic that I've actually posted. If you like it, or if you hate it please review! Hit me with it, reviews are always welcome.

**Warning: **This story contains victims dealing with sexual assault and could be triggering.

Chapter One – The Truth Comes Out

Draco Malfoy sat in his usual seat in the old charms classroom that had been transfigured into a peer counseling room since the war ended. He had returned to Hogwarts for his 8th year with a number of other students whose lives had been disrupted because of the war. Thanks to one Harry Potter, Draco and his mother had been cleared of all charges when the Death Eaters had been put to trial and he had been allowed to finish his schooling to take his NEWTS. His father however had not been so lucky, he had been sentenced to life in Azkaban and had died barely a month after arriving in the dreadful place.

Professor McGonagall had put the counseling sessions in place when she took over as Headmistress at the start of the year. It was her belief that all students needed a chance to talk about how the war had affected them in a pressure free and completely confidential environment, so she charmed the classroom to place a glamour on every person that walked in. The charm went as far as to change their clothing and voice as well, so there really was no risk in one's true identity being discovered. Draco had thought the sessions where stupid at first, like he needed to talk about his "feelings"! But as the first month of school progressed, his nightmares got worse and worse, until he couldn't stand the idea of going to bed at night. Exhausted, angry, and frustrated, Draco trudged into the next session and found, much to his surprise, that the session had been enormously helpful. Never before had he been able to talk about his experiences as a double agent in the war with such freedom. While the good side didn't hate him, they still didn't really like him, so he had no one to talk to there. The majority of Slytherin House, with the exception of Blaise, thought him a traitor. _"Good riddance"_ , he thought to himself. He wouldn't miss the stupid pureblood single mindedness that the majority of his house possessed, and it wasn't like he could spill his secrets to his housemates anyway, they would hex him into next year. Despite his reluctance towards the sessions originally, Draco had now become dependent on them to keep his nightmares at bay.

This is how Draco came to be sitting in the counseling classroom on a sunny day in October, where life as he knew it would change forever. Draco was sitting across the circle from a young girl that seemed to be roughly his same age, with sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles spackled across her nose. Draco had been sitting across this same girl at every session since he had started coming, but until today she had never talked, always listened. Today however, she had startled the group by asking if she could get something off her chest.

"I was much more involved in the war then I would like to admit", the sandy haired girl began, "I guess I always knew that if the time came, I would stand up for what I believed in, so I had to get involved. I have these friends you see, and we got into some trouble and got ourselves captured by snatchers while on the run last year. When we arrived at the holding cell, they only put two of us in and took our other friend away. I couldn't just sit back and watch this friend be tortured and so I tried fighting my way past our guards with little success. The friend that got locked up with me had tried telling me it was no use, and that we were outnumbered. 'What's the point?' he told me. Well it turns out the guards were apparently bored that day and decided to reward him for his 'rational behavior', and punish me for fighting." At this point, the girl paused and was attempting to choke back a sob. Draco's face had long lost what little color it had to begin with, thinking of all the possible punishments this girl could have had to endure.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, the girl continued, "And so, my punishment was they were going to use me to satisfy their boredom, they were going to rape me."

There was an audible gasp around the group, and Draco tensed in his chair.

"You want to know what happened next?" The girl spit out in disgust, "They made my best friend do it. That was his 'reward' for being complacent, they put him under the imperious curse and made him rape me, while they got off watching."

"Have you told anybody?" Anoter girl across the circle asked.

"Not until today" she replied, "and I still haven't told you the best part. My so-called best friend apparently liked it so much that he is still doing it! All summer long, and it's not like I have anywhere else to go either, so I'm stuck with him. I don't have but a few friends, I can't afford to loose the only ones I have. He is one of the only people that care about me!"

At this point Draco was furious, he leaned across the circle and looked the sandy haired girl in the eyes and said with authority thick in his voice, "Listen to me, he is no friend to you if he is abusing you like this. I don't care who you are or what he tells you, no one deserves to be treated that way. No one should force you to do something you don't want to do." At this point Draco got up and exited the room, unable to stomach the thoughts that were running through his head. Quick as he could, Draco made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch, where he hoped he would find the person he was looking for.

Walking towards the far hoops, he spotted the person in question flying swiftly through the air, his jet-black hair looking positively windswept.

"Oi, Potter!" Draco shouted. Far in the air, Harry Potter called a halt to the Gryffindor quidditch practice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ever since Draco had worked as a double agent in the war, Harry could now at least tolerate him. "Come to spy on practice? You're not that desperate already are you?"

"Shut up Potter, I need to tell you something" Draco said solemnly, "I think Granger is being raped."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Harry Potter. Any recognizable characters are solely the work of J.K. Rowling.

**A/N – **Here it is Chapter two! Thanks to everyone who made this a favorite! And a big thanks to my first review that has been so helpful! You know who you are . If you are liking this story so far please please please review! Feedback is so helpful and appreciated!

**Warning: **This story contains victims dealing with sexual assault and could be triggering.

Chapter Two – Confronting the Beast

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy?"

"I said I think Granger is being raped Potter."

"What? By who?" Harry sputtered, "And how do you know?"

"You know that counseling sessions that McGonagall has been having?" Draco asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well for the past couple weeks I have been going to them every other day, and everyday the same girl has sat across from me in the circle. Until today, she never said a word only listened. Well today she spoke of the time she spent on the run, and about the time she was captured and held captive in a cell. She told us that she had been captured with two others, and that the third person was taken away for questioning. Does this sound familiar?" Draco asked.

Harry looked visibly shaken, he could still vividly recall the time he spent captive in Malfoy Manor, the pain of the Cruciatus curse coursing through his veins. Lucius Malfoy had drug a very disfigured Harry into the sitting room after the trio had been brought to the Manor. Harry then found himself magically bound to a chair with no way of escaping as the older Malfoy threw curse after curse at him. Lucius Malfoy had an even shorter fuse than his son and could not wait for Draco to arrive home to positively identify the boy in front of him. After a failing attempt to put Harry under the Imperious curse, Lucius lost his control and beat a retrained Harry unconscious the muggle way. Luckily for Harry, this rendered him even more unrecognizable. When he came around it was to the sound of fighting and found himself being rescued. All he knew was that Ron and Hermione had been kept in the holding cell during the entirety of his torture and questioning, but he never knew what had occurred. Kicking himself mentally for not being more concerned for his friends, Harry looked up and nodded at Draco to continue his tale.

"Well it sounded familiar to me as too. I knew you had been separated from the Weasel and Granger for questioning and that they had been kept separate in a holding cell with McNair, Goyle and Crabbe guarding them. I never knew what they were doing though, I just knew that it was their job to make sure Granger and Weasel didn't escape." Draco finished the story as the Hermione had told it, about how Ron had been put under the Imperious and forced to be the one who violated Hermione.

"This is all in the past Malfoy, I'm sure they've talked about what happened. The dreadful acts that happened in the war are behind us now."

"That's just the thing Potter. Granger told the group it was still happening. Something made Weasel snap, he abused her over and over, and he is still doing it!." Draco practically screamed, he was seething with anger at this point, how could Potter be so calm about what was happening between his best friends!

"Ron would never do that!"

"Then why don't you go tell that to a crying Hermione!" Draco replied, with a quick turn of his heel he began marching back up to the castle.

This left a very confused Harry standing alone on the Quidditch pitch, staring at his broom with a million questions filtering through his head. Despite all the information he had just learned, the question he couldn't answer was "_why had Malfoy called Hermione by her given name and not Granger?"_

Draco stormed into the castle and immediately made his way to the prefect's bathroom, thinking that a good long soak in the obnoxiously large tub was just the thing he needed. As Head Boy, Draco had been given private quarters with his own private bathroom but he still preferred the large tub with its many soaps and scents, plus he could almost guarantee that it would be empty because the prefects should be doing their patrols at this time. Draco arrived at the fifth floor corridor and tapped his wand on the door next to the statue of Boris the Bewildered. The door swung noiselessly on its hinges and Draco entered the empty room. When the tub was finally full, he eased into and felt the muscles in his back relax. Draco sank deeper into the hot water and contemplated why he cared what happened in Granger's personal life. He may not believe in the stupid pureblood prejudices but that didn't mean he actually liked Granger! With her know-it-all attitude and her damn Gryffindor pride, she got on his every last nerve. Granger was the only person in the school who could rival him in the course work at Hogwarts. Draco found that no matter how hard he studied, the Gryffindor always came out on top, save the few times his potion had turned out better, but he attributed this to the quality of his high price cauldron and top notch ingredients however. Sooner than Draco would have liked, the water begun cooling off and the bubbles had all but disappeared. He hauled himself up and out of the water, dried off with his towel and emptied the tub with a flick of his wand. Not a second after Draco had pulled on his pristine black robes, he heard the door to the bathroom slam open and the sound of sobs filled the room.

Draco rounded the hall to find himself face to face with a sobbing, and shaken looking Hermione Granger.

"Granger, what the.."

"Oh shove off Malfoy, I don't need your lip right now. If you could leave now." Hermione choked out as she pushed past Draco in the narrow hall to get to the bathtub. Stunned, Draco could do no more than simply stand there in silence for a minute as Hermione began filling up the large tub. Draco stood there so long that Hermione must of thought he had left and she began undressing and slipped into the tub.

With a shaky hand, Hermione swished her wand through the air and the next second, there was a deep line of crimson form on the girls arm. An almost imperceptible "ah" filled the room and some of the anguish that Hermione had been carrying lifted. Draco couldn't believe his eyes, before him was the Golden Girl, the Gryffindor Princess, the brightest witch of the age and she was letting herself be walked on and abused.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you still doing here? I told you do leave, forget anything you think you saw and just go." Hermione shrieked as she continued to sob and pull at her hair. Draco could see the blood on Hermione's arm get thicker as the girl continued to cry.

"Hermione, I just want to help."

"What right do you have to call me Hermione? What right do you fucking have to want to help me? No one has a right to question me or my decisions, now leave!" Hermione wailed, as she made another quick flick of her wand.

Draco couldn't believe it, Hermione Granger was falling to pieces before his very eyes.


End file.
